Tik Tok
Tik Tok ist ein Song aus der vierzehnten Folge der zweiten Staffel, Dicht ist Pflicht, und wird von Brittany mit Artie, Mercedes und den New Directions gesungen. Die New Directions werden von Direktor Figgins gefragt, auf der Schulversammlung einen Song über die Gefahren von Alkohol zu singen. Die Kids performen den Song, allerdings völlig verkatert von der vergangenen Party und außerdem angetrunken, da Rachel ihnen zuvor noch etwas von ihrem improvisierten gemischtem Drink gegeben hat. Während des Songs, sagt Brittany ihr, dass ihr schlecht ist, aber Rachel ermuntert sie, es durchzustehen. Brittany schafft es jedoch nicht und übergibt sich auf ihr, gefolgt von Santana, die sich ebenfalls nicht mehr halten kann. Brittany meint abschließend an das Publikum gewandt: "Denkt immer dran, trinkt verantwortungsbewusst!" und Figgins, der glaubt, dass das Ganze geplant war und "special effects" sind, applaudiert begeistert. Da auch kein Schüler am Tag nach der Versammlung betrunken zur Schule erschienen ist, übergibt er den New Directions Preise. Das Original stammt von Kesha '''aus ihrem ersten Album "Animal", das im Jahre 2010 veröffentlich wurde. Charts Lyrics '''Brittany: Wake up in the morning, Feelin' like P. Diddy (Artie: Hey, what up, girl?) Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city (Artie: Let's go!) Before I leave, Brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack 'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back Brittany (mit New Directions): I'm talking pedicure on our (toes, toes) Tryin' on all our (clothes, clothes) Boys blowing up our (phones, phones) Drop-topping, playing our favorite (CD's) Pulling up to the (parties) Trying to get a little bit tipsy Brittany mit New Directions: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tik, tok, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Brittany (New Directions): Oh, woah, who, oh (Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (Ooh!) Brittany mit New Directions: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tik, tok, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Brittany (New Directions): Oh, woah, who, oh (Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (Ooh!) Brittany: Ain't got a care in world, But got plenty of beer Ain't got no money in my pocket, But I'm already here! And now the dudes are lining up 'Cause they hear we got swagger But we kick 'em to the curb Unless they look like Mick Jagger Brittany (mit New Directions): I'm talking about everybody getting (crunk, crunk) Boys trying to touch my (junk, junk) Gonna smack him if he getting too (drunk, drunk) (Now, now) we goin' til they kick us (out, out) Or the police shut us (down, down) Police shut us (down, down) (Po-po shut us down...) Brittany mit New Directions: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tik, tok, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Brittany (New Directions): Oh, woah, who, oh (Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (Ooh!) Brittany mit New Directions: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tik, tok, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Brittany (New Directions): Oh, woah, who, oh (Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (Ooh!) Brittany: You build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me Brittany mit New Directions: With my hands up You got me now You got that sound Yeah, you got me (Mercedes: Oh, oh, ohh) Brittany mit New Directions (mit Mercedes): You build me up (You break me down) My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me (Mercedes: Oh, oh, ohh) With my hands up (Put your hands up) (Put your hands up!) Brittany: Now the party don't start 'til I walk in Brittany mit New Directions (mit Mercedes): (Don't stop) Make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight Til we see the sunlight (Tik, tok, on the clock) (Mercedes: Ohh) But the party don't stop, no Brittany (New Directions): Oh, woah, who, oh (Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (Ooh!) Brittany mit New Directions (mit Mercedes): (Don't stop) Make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up (Tonight, I'mma fight) ('Til we see the sunlight) (Tik, tok, on the clock) But the party don't stop, no Brittany (New Directions): Oh, woah, who, oh (Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (Ooh!) Hah...haha... Trivia *'Kesha' sagte, dass sie das Cover liebe. Quelle *Der Song wurde an Heather Morris´ Geburtstag gedreht. *Um die Übergeben-Effekte zu performen, trugen die Schauspieler Plastikschläuche, die mit einem Flüssigkeitsspenderbehälter verbunden waren. Einer wurde auf die Seite von Heather Morris´ Wange geklebt, ein anderer auf Naya Riveras Hand. *Das ist der erste von zwei Kesha-Songs, die in Glee gesungen werden. Der andere ist Dinosaur, der ebenfalls von Brittany gesungen wird. *Das ist die zweite von drei jährlichen McKinley-Schulversammlungen, die in einem Desaster oder einer schlechten Performance mit Brittany als Hauptstimme endet. Die erste war Toxic in Britney/Brittany, wo Sue, aufgrund der zunehmenden sexuellen Spannung während der Performance, den Feueralarm auslöste, sodass die Schüler zu den Notausgängen stürmten. Die dritte ist Gimme More in Britney 2.0, wo Brittany Vollplayback singt und die New Directions deswegen vom Publikum ausgebuht werden. *In Britney/Brittany sagte Brittany, dass sie ein Kesha-Solo wollte, welches sie hiermit bekam. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce